whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Forced Adaption and Clone Alteration Developmental Eugenicists
The Forced Adaptation and Clone Alteration Developmental Eugenicists, or FACADE Engineers, are a Methodology of the Progenitors that specializes in cloning technology. There focus is on the Spheres of Life and Entropy. History The origin of FACADE is uncertain. Documents speak of members of the Cosian Circle that operated in Egypt and are responsible for the myths of animal-headed gods. Other chimeras of antiquity, like the minotaur, the satyr, and other hybrid creatures, are reported to have been rogue experiments, many locked away by their creators. The Order of Reason managed to discover the last remnants of these scientists and offered them a place in their organization. Assuming the name Chirurgeons, these Cosians entered the order and stayed in obscurity, until the Great Housecleaning. The Forced Adaptation and Clone Alteration Developmental Eugenicists, as they now called themselves, were vital for the Pogrom. Among others, they were involved in the HIT Mark program, the manufacture of several Men in Black, created their hybrid monsters as guardians and used cloning technology to undermine both the Traditions and members of the Union that were deemed close to treason. With the Pogrom now lessened and Control lost behind the Anomaly, FACADE hopes to focus on more peaceful endeavours. Culture FACADE originally operated in total secrecy. No one besides the Administration and Control knew about the full extent of their cloning programs and their activities. Several advanced members completely retreated into their laboratories, dedicating themselves solely to research and surrounding themselves with clones of themselves. With the Anomaly blocking the way to most off-world constructs, FACADE has become much more open, even if they still keep their secrets. The Methodology once had the goal of perfecting humanity through selective cloning, hence the eugenicist part in their name. Following the events of World War II, eugenics became a disreputable subject and FACADE officially receded from it (although individual members still pursued it). In modern times, FACADE has mainly worked to introduce safe cloning to the masses, with their first major success being the first 3D-printed organ. FACADE, despite its small numbers, receives disproportionately large funding. This is in part because the other Conventions know that they depend on them. The N.W.O could not run their affairs without a steady supply of cloned and disposable agents. Older Technocrats depend on FACADE to extend their lives or clone them bodies for their minds to inhabit. Clones produced by FACADE are classified in three categories: * Type I: These are the most crude constructs. Designed to infiltrate Sleeper society, their personalities unravel after a couple of years and their Patterns have inconsistencies that a skilled mage can use to detect them. * Type II: These clones are perfect copies, down to the Life and Mind Patterns. They are reserved for senior members of the Union and are the source of the immortality the Progenitors seem to offer. * Type III: A recently uncovered type, these clones consist of multiple bodies that are connected by one singular mind. References * * * Category:Methodologies Category:Progenitors Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary